Passé d'obsidienne
by saya59410
Summary: La Mort, le Froid et la Solitude. Jack Frost l'Esprit de l'Hiver n'a connu que ça en trois cent ans, les esprits le laissant seul ou le méprisant pour ses bêtises. Mais qui sait vraiment qui est Jack Frost ? Personne à part le concerné et peut-être Pitch aussi…
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est bien le chapitre 1, même s'il est court. C'est comme un chapitre prologue. D'ailleurs je crois que je vais me spécialiser dans les fics a chapitres courts !

Disclaimer : Les 5 Légendes appartiennent au studio Dreamworks.

Résumé : La Mort, le Froid et la Solitude. Jack Frost l'Esprit de l'Hiver n'a connu que ça en trois cent ans, les esprits le laissant seul ou le méprisant pour ses bêtises. Mais qui sait vraiment qui est Jack Frost ? Personne à part le concerné et peut-être Pitch aussi…

Chapitre 1 Mort et changement.

\- Je suis là, ça va aller, ne baisse pas les yeux ! Regarde-moi. Dit un adolescent châtain aux yeux marrons

\- Jack j'ai peur, fis la fillette lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau alors que la glace se fissurait sous ses pieds

\- Je sais je t'assure. Répondit Jack en avançant, créant une fissure. Mais, tout, tout va bien se passer ! Tu ne vas pas tomber dans l'eau, au contraire on va drôlement rigoler !

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai ! cria la petite

\- Tu crois que c'est une farce ?

\- Oui tu t'amuses toujours à faire des farces !

\- Nan ! D'accord c'est vrai mais en tout cas pas cette fois. Je te promets, je te promets que tout ira bien, il ne va rien t'arriver. Il faut que tu croies en moi, si on s'amusait toi et moi ? On va jouer à la marelle ! Comment on fait d'ordinaire ? C'est moi qui commence !

Jack avait les yeux plongés dans les yeux de sa petite sœur, ces derniers étaient plein de peur mais aussi d'espoir alors qu'il comptait, elle commença à rire quand il manqua de tomber. Le jeune s'avança sur la glace, marchant doucement pour attraper le bâton long au bout recourbé et le tendre à la plus jeune de la famille, il compta jusqu'à trois avant de l'attraper par la taille et de la jeter loin de l'importante fissure circulaire, prenant sa place dessus.

Il soupira de soulagement en la voyant saine et sauve, souriant quand elle se releva sur ses mains, il ria légèrement avant de crier quand la glace céda sous ses pieds. L'eau froide le pétrifia, emplissant ses poumons d'eau glacée étouffant le « JACK » de sa sœur, alors qu'il coulait à cause du poids de ses vêtements mouillés.

Il remua faiblement les bras pour remonter, remarquant à peine la lune briller pour le changer alors qu'il rendait son dernier soupir. Ses cheveux tournèrent au blanc pur de la neige, l'obscurité l'envahissant et le temps passa… La Magie de l'Hiver pénétrant son corps et s'y logeant, le Vent observant ce nouvel esprit qui naissait doucement, se prenant d'affection pour lui qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver sa jeune sœur.

Il aiderait l'Esprit de l'Hiver et s'opposerais à ceux qui lui voudrait du mal, car un sacrifice aussi noble était rare chez les humains de ce temps.

Review ? Puppy Eyes…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 les amis ! Voyons donc ce que Jack va ,en gros, vivre pendant les années qui vont suivre son réveil !

Chapitre 2 : Eveil et Pouvoirs.

L'obscurité… C'est son premier souvenir. Il faisait noir, il faisait froid et il avait peur. Et puis soudain en ouvrant les yeux, il a vu la lune, elle était énorme et elle brillait si fort, elle avait l'air de chasser l'obscurité. La glace se brisa et un adolescent aux cheveux d'un blanc étincelant, aux yeux bleu acier s'éleva dans les airs en prenant une brusque inspiration.

Il se posa sur la glace, ne sachant pas ce qu'il faisait là ni ce que l'on attendait de lui… et quelque chose en lui se demandait s'il le saurait un jour. Il fit quelques pas malhabiles sur la surface d'un lac gelé, tombant sur un long bâton recourbé qui se couvre de givre quand il le prend en main, lançant une vague de glace qui le fait sursauter.

Il s'émerveille, joue avec la glace en créant des arabesques glacées avant que le Vent ne décide de le faire flotter en l'air, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

\- Tu n'es pas seul, je suis le Vent et je te suivrais où que tu ailles.

L'amnésique flotte un instant avant que le Vent ne sois distrait et le laisse tomber sur une branche d'où il voit la ville, l'Esprit n'hésite pas à s'y diriger, restant choqué quand les gens le traversent sans l'entendre ni le voir.

\- Je m'appelle Jack Frost. Comment je le sais ?... C'est la lune qui me l'as dit …mais c'est tout ce qu'elle m'a dit…

POV Jack.

Je pars du village, baissant la tête en reprenant le chemin du lac d'où je suis sorti. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, Vent me murmure qu'il faut que j'apprenne à contrôler mes pouvoirs, qu'il me laisse le droit de le chevaucher et que par conséquent il faudra aussi que j'apprenne à surfer sur lui.

Je le remercie d'un murmure souriant, et le laisse m'emmener loin dans les montagnes, fermant les yeux pour essayer de distinguer les courant aériens mais je ne sens que les Grands Courants. Il me dit que nous avons tout le temps possible pour que j'apprenne à sentir les courants, les maîtriser, qu'il me protégerait et qu'il serait toujours mon ami.

POV Normal.

Jack atterrit sur les fesses dans la neige du sommet de la montagne, laissant échapper un grognement d'inconfort en se relevant, il observe les environ et laisse un immense sourire illuminer son visage devant la vue dégagée qu'il a de la Vallée enneigée.

L'Esprit de l'Hivers et le Vent se concertèrent pour établir un planning d'apprentissage : 50 ans pour le vol, 50 pour reconnaitre les différents vents et courant aériens, 50 autres pour le pouvoir de la neige, 50 supplémentaires pour la glace et 50 pour la magie qui définissait son centre, Jack hocha la tête pour confirmer le programme et ils commencèrent.

Le blandin commença par se laisser porter par Vent, le laissant choisir les courant. L'Entité naturelle lui enseigna comment reconnaître les courants chauds, froids, les forts, faibles et comment trouver ceux qui allaient là où il voulait aller.

Petit à petit le jeune esprit prend de l'assurance et fais de remarquable progrès en pratique, la théorie traine un peu mais au bout de 25 ans il a fait plus des trois quarts de l'apprentissage en vol sans descendre de la montagne. Vent commence alors à lui enseigner le second programme tout en finissant le premier, il s'étonne de voir que l'esprit de l'Hiver peut faire plusieures choses en même temps : il vole tout en surveillant les alentours et en écoutant Vent.

Il ne faut que 150 ans pour que Jack apprenne la totalité du programme, les deux amis décident de parcourir le monde pour que le blandin se renseigne sur les humains et leurs habitudes, regardant la technologie évoluer. Pourtant l'esprit est toujours transpercé par ceux qui lui foncent dessus sans le voir, il aime Vent certes mais il commence à se sentir seul.

L'Entité naturelle l'emmène voir les autres esprits mais ces derniers repoussent l'adolescent avec hargne, les Légendes font de même, tous l'évitent sauf l'une des fées de Tooth qui reste pantoise devant la blancheur de sa dentition.

Petit à petit une amitié lie les trois esprits, Vent et Quenotte sont les seuls à pouvoir calmer Jack quand il perd le contrôle de ses émotions, comme en mai 1968 où il a une peur monstre en voyant un fantôme d'enfant mort de froid. L'esprit l'avait ensuite guidé au Paradis, c'était son devoir en temps qu'esprit de l'Hivers et de par les conditions de sa mort.

Quenotte avait pris les dents de l'esprit et lui avait donné accès à ses souvenirs le jour de ses deux cents ans, regardant Jack pleurer de joie en sachant qu'il avait sauvé sa sœur.

Le lapin de Pâques lui voue une colère sans pareille depuis le Pâques sous la neige, les autres esprits l'évitent et Jack ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que lorsqu'il tente une nouvelle approche, certains lui tombent dessus et le laisse à moitié conscient en crachant ces paroles :

\- Reste loin de nous esprit de la mort ! Ton froid tue et ta présence est néfaste !

Vent l'avait consolé et Quenotte restait le plus longtemps qu'elle pouvait se permettre après cet incident. Ce ne fut pas le seul mais l'entité naturelle attaquait chaque esprit qui avait fait du mal à Jack et restait en permanence sur ses gardes pour pouvoir dresser un bouclier de vent autour de l'esprit de l'hiver.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver a tellement souffert de ces agressions qu'il perd son sang-froid et manque de tout détruire avec son pouvoir quand on lui en parle ou qu'il risque de se retrouver dans une situation de stress intense.

Le jeune homme s'amuse avec des enfants de la ville proche de son lieu de naissance en temps qu'esprit, il fait glisser Jamie avec sa luge sur un chemin de glace, prenant les virages et dressant une rampe pour lui éviter une rencontre avec une voiture ou un camion.

Le reste de la journée est normale, jusqu'au moment où le lapin de Pâques se jette sur lui avec deux yétis puis l'enferme dans un sac qu'il balance à travers un truc qui tourbillonne. L'atterrissage est rude pour le blandin qui sort du sac en grommelant, ses yeux bleu glacés s'écarquillent en voyant Le père Noël, la Fée des Dent, le Marchand de Sable et Bunny le lapin de Pâques en train de le regarder.

Il met son masque d'esprit insolent et arrogant en place :

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer c'que j'fais ici ? J'ai dut faire une grosse bêtise pour que vous soyez là tous les quatre ? Je n'ai pas été sage ?

\- Ah ah toi grosse bêtise ? tu battre record ! mais c'est pas grave, on ferme les yeux ! Disons qu'on a lavé ton ardoise ! répond North

\- Et pourquoi ça ?!

\- Très bonne question, ironise Bunny

Ils commencent à parler de l'homme de la Lune et de sa sois-disant promotion au titre de Gardien, Jack sent sa colère monter et donne un coup de bâton pour geler le sol et les elfes, interrompant ainsi la stupide cérémonie qu'ils commencent.

\- JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE UN GARDIEN !

Le jeune esprit est entouré par une lueur bleuté qui fait dangereusement baisser la température de la pièce, et lorsque North veut s'approcher pour le calmer, Vent entre en furie et forme une barrière de courant puissant autour de son protégé, se moquant de la fenêtre qu'il a brisée. Les Légendes reculent de surprise, ils ne savaient pas que Vent était attaché à un esprit et encore moins à ce que se fut Jack Frost, mais l'entité naturelle est capricieuse et très possessive. Ils assistent, impuissant à la perte de contrôle de l'esprit de l'hiver, bientôt toute la salle est gelée et la température baisse rapidement.

Reviews please ? Puppy Eyes…


End file.
